Savage Avengers
Following the death of Scott Summers, Captain America realizes that the Avengers must now confront a threat greater than anything they have ever seen: public sentiment. But as Magneto rides the martyrdom of Cyclops, Captain America and Wolverine realize that they have no choice but to assume the role of villains. He directs Wolverine to lead a powerful new squad to counteract Omega-level threats. Team Roster Wolverine - '''When he drove his claws into Cyclops, the feral mutant knew that his lot was cast. It did not matter that Scott Summers was a murderer, a sociopath, and a terrorist. He had martyred the man. He would be hunted as the devil. With Captain America and Iron Man still at his side, Wolverine prepares for the inevitable war with the legacy of Scott Summers. He currently wears his old X-Force black ops suit modified with vibranium fibers and adamantium lamellae. He is also equipped with a portable Banner Tech force field generator that resists most forms of energy-based and impact-based attacks. '''Moondragon - '''Heather joined Wolverine's squad after the feral mutant cashed in on a previous favor. But it was easy for her to grasp the importance of the team's mission, even if it meant taking on the role of the adversary. Moondragon retains her vast telepathic and telekinetic powers, martial arts expertise, and ability to shift into a dragon form. Moondragon reveals that she possesses traces of the energies of the Soul Gem that she used to wield. She wears her green-and-yellow space suit. '''Molecule Man - '''Owen Reece was seemingly killed when the Sentry disintegrated him. But he was able to transport his individual molecules to a pocket dimension where he recuperated for months. Travelling through timestreams on his way back home, Owen is shocked to see a convergent future where the death of Scott Summers led to the ultimate destruction of sentient life on Earth. Upon his return, he immediately seeks the Avengers and warns them of what was to come. He appears in a younger form, wearing a variation of his green-and-purple costume fitted with a matching flowing cape. '''Red Hulk - '''Wolverine recruited Thunderbolt Ross as his tactical advisor. Ross relished the idea of going toe to toe with Omega-level mutants and getting a rematch with Colossus. Ross reveals that he has been using A.I.M. resources to enhance his energy absoprtion abilities. He can passively and actively absorb all forms of energy. He now has the ability to amplify and directly metabolize absorbed energy into proportional physical strength while simultaneously generating intense waves of radioactive heat. '''Wonder Man - '''Simon Williams was the only member of the Avengers Unity Squad to maintain ties with Wolverine. A recent confrontation with Ross exposed Simon's ionic energy signatures to the Red Hulk's unique radiation. As a result, his ionic energies have become highly unstable to the point that Simon finds it quite difficult to retain his physical form. Another side effect is that his ionic particles are constantly vibrating and generating temporal drifts that allow Simon to perceive mere moments into multiple variations of past and present. He retains his former superhuman abilities. He wears his current Uncanny Avengers costume. '''Arkea Prime - '''Arkea is the sibling of the sentient bacteria known as Sublime. Wolverine had previously exorcised her from Karima Shapandar's body and placed in an isolation vat. Wolverine had her fused with a protein bomb which he can mentally detonate. She is then bonded with a physical vessel created from the corpse of the Leper Queen and a Technarch siredam. Base of Operations '''Bunker 13 - Bunker 13 was originally Nick Fury's personal safehouse. Its location is only known to three men: Fury, Steve Rogers, and Wolverine. Anyone who is allowed entry into the safehouse is fitted with powerful psychic blocks that continuously erase memory threads specific to its location. Not much is known about Bunker 13 except for Nick Fury's comment that it is the safest and most fortified sanctuary on the planet. Category:Teams